


Ironstrange Headcanons

by musicalsorcerer



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gay, I don't know what to write help, M/M, This is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsorcerer/pseuds/musicalsorcerer
Summary: Stephen Strange is a trans guy in need of a biological child. Will he be able to realize his dream with Tony as husband?





	1. I want a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen Strange is a trans guy in need of a biological child. Will he be able to realize his dream with Tony as husband?

"I want a baby."

The silence got broken by Stephen's words. Stephen is laying in bed and holding onto Tony as habit, giving his husband soft kisses and playing with the hair on the back of his head. 

"You said what?" Tony asks half asleep, staring into Stephen's blue eyes.

"I want a baby. That's what I said."

Tony shook his head trying to process all of that. 

"You.. you want.. a baby? We have Peter, what do-"

"I want a kid of ours. With our genes."

Tony gets off of him and sits up on the bed, rubbing his eyes and looking confused at his husband.

"But you're.. you're on testosterone, how's it possible to have a kid?"

Stephen chuckles and sits up too to face the mechanic who's now looking excited and also confused.

"Tony, I have an uterus and it still works. It's just frozen. It hasn't been active for around 20 years but if I stop taking t for weeks I will be.. fertile again. I need the doctor to tell me when I'm ready to conceive. It might not be successful though, but it's worth a try.. if you're.. fine with this."

Tony smiles. It's one of those genuine smiles that make you melt internally without even doubting it. "I would.. love it so much. I would be so glad to have a biological child. But how about your dysphoria? You'll feel bad during these months, won't you?"

The wizard sighs. "Maybe. But what's better? Knowing that I will have my own kid, whose birth was given by me or live my life wishing for something I could've had before transitioning?"

Tony hums and smirks. He feels his stomach full of butterflies whenever he looks at the man he loves, so innocent, loving and in a desperate need of biological child.

He's mentioned it before but all the dysphoria and public opinion was everything that was holding him back.

"You're right. I've wanted it for so long too. I wanted to be a father since me and pepper got together. But then she went all crazy and decided not to stick with that idea anymore because of my job. She was right though. But then I found you. My man. The only one. My man who wants to have a kid too. I love you, Stephen and I would love to have a child.. with you."

Stephen's smile was one of the brightest things tony's eyes have ever witnessed. His eyes were also full of tears, tears of joy, his cheeks red from the emotion and excitement.

He came to the point that Stephen was legit crying because of the happiness this whole thing brought him.

"I- I am so happy, Tony. I'm so infinitely happy."

"So am I." The smaller man says while scooting closer to the taller man and getting in his arms again, facing him "are you one hundred percent sure about it?" Tony asks, poking Stephen's goatee with his index finger "one hundred and ninety nine percent sure."

"Wow those numbers, smartass."

"Oh said the genius himself."

Tony laughs and connects his lips with Stephen's, cupping his face and rubbing his cheeks lovingly. The kiss lasts for a few minutes before Tony pulls away, biting the wizard's lower lip as he does that.

"I think I'm addicted to your kisses."

"Oh well I am addicted to you, I think I'm gonna go on overdose."

They both laugh and keep cuddling for a few hours before falling asleep, holding onto each other like their life depended on it.

The next morning stephen wakes up alone in the room, but notices that a nice smell is coming from the kitchen. He gets up to find Tony cooking some eggs and bacon for him. The sleepy man wraps his arms around the smaller man's torso and kisses his neck, covered with hickeys which were given the night before.

"Hello hello Mister handsome?" Tony says, turning to see the sleepy stephen with his eyes closed and his head placed on Tony's right shoulder. "Mhm.. I love you" stephen says nuzzling into tony's neck, seeking for attention

"How're you so clingy this morning?" The mechanic asks smiling

"I'm just happy. I can't contain it, I'm sorry."

Tony holds the man close and gives him soft kisses on the top of his head, cuddling him. "I don't mind this though. You're adorable when you do this."

"Aren't i always adorable, basing on the things you always say?"

They chuckle and eat the breakfast before getting changed for the doctor appointment tony's just booked an hour before. Stephen puts on his usual black shirt and black skinny jeans with a lather jacket, meanwhile tony wears a Queen shirt, grey jeans and a scarf.

"Metalhead phase?"

Stephen smirks "oh honey it never went away. Still the same little metalheadI was 30 years ago but happier."

"You're handsome. Shouldn't be allowed to the public."

Stephen blushes and smiles, taking tony's hand to leave and his sling ring. Since the doctor's study is far away from Tony's house and Stephen hates getting in the car, he uses portals to move from a place to another.

As he draws the portal he feels something weird in his chest, maybe it's excitement, maybe it's fear. Or maybe it's both. Not a great combo for a man with anxiety.

Tony steps in first, getting in the waiting room and sitting on a chair. Stephen does the same and fidgets with his hands.

"You good?"

Stephen nods. He looks terrified somehow, and his eyes are wide open.

He tries to get his mind off all of it but there's only one thought in his mind and it's scaring Stephen;

He doesn't know if he will be able to stand the dysphoria. He doesn't know if this is the right thing to do.

"Stephen"

Tony says, knowing that something is clearly wrong.

He doesn't answer.

"Stephen!"

He looks like he got scared by Tony saying his name out loud.

He looks so innocent and scared yet, so strong.

"W-what?"

"You're going to be okay. You said you were sure about it, didn't you?"

He nods. "I don't believe I'm strong enough to go through all of it, that's all. I'm scared I'll have the same thoughts I had when I was.. when I was 16. I'm scared you won't believe I'm a man. I'm scared you'll think that this is bullshit and that I'm just.. that I'm not- I don't-I don't know, I don't know tony i just-"

He gets interrupted by Tony kissing him, an hand on his cheek to keep him steady.

As he pulls away stephen looks down and shuts his mouth, looking guilty.

"Don't you dare say that again, okay? You're a man. You're a man. You ARE a MAN. My man. And i will never judge you for this. If I could get pregnant i would do this too. It takes so much strength to do this and I'm so proud... so proud of you. You'll always be a man in my eyes."

"I'm sorry."

Tony sighs. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Don't apologize. Look, the doctor has come, let's go there, okay?"

"Alright.."

They stand up hand in hand and get in the study, nervous for the doctor's opinion.

As Stephen sits on the chair he feels nauseous, he feels like he instantly became ill.

He places one hand on his chest and closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing.

The doctor comes in the room after a few minutes, finding the two sitting on the chairs.

"Oh, good morning. You are..?"

"Tony Stark, and he's my husband, Stephen Strange. We.. need some opinions of yours because we decided to take another path."

The doctor smiles.

"Right uh. So, go ahead? I'm listening."

Stephen clears his throat and stands up, his heart racing.

"I- I want.. uh.. a- a baby."

The doctor giggles looking at Stephen.

"Well might I say I'm not responsible for adoptions, shall I?"

Stephen looks down and then at Tony, who's rather feeling sorry for him.

"I was a woman. I'm transgender. I've been on testosterone for 20 years so far. But I wanted.. I want.. a baby. Of mine. Biological. And I wanted to know your opinion.."

"My opinion about what? It's fine for me. But you know that it could have repercussions on your future right?"

Stephen freezes.

"Like what?" He says with an heartbreaking small voice that made tony shiver.

"You know if you stop taking testosterone you'll get back your menstrual cycle right? Then your body will start to reproduce hormones again. It might be hard for you for 9 months to cope with that, I don't know if you get it. Also you might feel really bad when giving birth because your body is not supposed to actually give birth to a child after it got used to testosterone."

Stephen looks down with humid eyes, holding back some hiccups and sobs. It reminds him of his childhood and how much he hated being in a body of a woman. But he wants it. He wants a child and he will have it, whatever it takes.

"Yes. Yes I know. But that won't stop me.." he answers reluctantly still looking down.

"That is a very strong and courageous thing to do, Stephen. I admire you. You can stop taking testosterone for a few weeks. You should be able to conceive in two months. You can always try earlier, but I won't assure you it'll work. Wait two more months and I'm sure you will get that beautiful child of yours. I wish you a good luck."

Stephen is smiling so widely that his smile affected both tony and the doctor. He is so happy that the happiness is overwhelming him.

"Come on you guys, go live your family life. I want to see your child when they come to life."

Stephen runs over tony and picks him up, kissing him all over the face.

 

[time skip to when Tony finds out about Stephen being pregnant because I'm bad at writing transitions]

 

Stephen has never been so euphoric before. The first thing he does when he comes back from buying the pregnancy test is going in the bathroom and taking it out of the box.

"This is it. It's time. Okay.. come on."

He begins to read the notes and giggles at the thought of him with a pregnant belly.

As he takes the test in his hands they begin to shake more than the usual.

"God. Oh god. Why is this so hard?"

He murmurs.

He takes the courage he needs and sits on the toilet, doing all the steps to make it work.

He waits a few minutes and when comes back in the bathroom he is so terrified to look at the result.

His mind is full of insecurities and what ifs.

 

What if it's negative?

What if something goes wrong?

What if the kid isn't healthy?

What if..?

 

He gets it in his hands and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths before opening his eyes and revealing the two lines.

Two lines.

Positive.

He will have his kid.

He can't talk nor breathe.

He can feel his entire body shaking from happiness and excitement.

He cries, he cries and smiles like he's never done before.

He places his hands on his lower belly and rubs it gently, sobbing slightly.

"you've just formed and I already love you enough to let world hate cease. Oh, god."

 

He can't wait to tell Tony.

 

He prepares everything to greet tony with the great news. He takes the test and puts it in a little box filled with little texts and notes he's written and puts it on the table. The position is perfect, every single thing is in the perfect spot.

Only tony is missing.

 

When Tony comes home, Stephen is half asleep on the couch, an hand over his belly and the other one under the neck as pillow.

The mechanic sits on the edge of the sofa and softly kisses Stephen's temple, who groans lovingly.

"Hi baby. How was work?"

"Oh stressful as always.Nothing new. What about you? Anything good happened? "

Stephen's eyes glance directly over the box and then over tony again. He smiles and blushes and takes one of tony's hands in his.

"Could you get that box ?" He says, pointing at the car board box on the table.

He nods and takes it near the couch, sitting next to stephen.

"For tony.. hey wait, this is your handwriting, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. It's.. uh, a gift for you. I hope you'll like it. I love you."

Tony blushes. "Oh you shouldn't have done this honey. This is so well made and.. so neat." He says as he starts to unfold the little ribbon on the top of it.

As he opens it, he freezes. His jaw drops and it's a continue exchange of glares that goes from Stephen to the box and vice versa.

He closes the box and places it next to him and just hides his face with both of his hands and cries.

You could feel the tension between the two, and Stephen thought he messed up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry."

Stephen says in a little voice. It sounds so broken, but he didn't know that tony was crying because of happiness.

"I'm- I'm gonna- I'm gonna be a father i-" the smaller man manages to say between the sobs.

He turns to Stephen who's legit holding back tears and kisses him, getting on top of him as fast as light.

"I love you stephen, I love you so much. I'm so immensely happy, I just don't know what to do. My heart is racing. I can't tell if this is a dream or not. God stephen, baby, my handsome. "

He holds onto stephen like he's never done before and cries in his neck, giving him sweet kisses and rubbing his back. Stephen doesn't know what to say and he starts crying too. With no hesitation, Tony kneels in front ofStephen's knees and places a hand on his belly.

"My baby. Our baby. Our future. I'm so proud of you. Dad is so proud of you. I'm so- god, Stephen. Come here, please."

Stephen kneels next to him and gets in his arms with a smile that could defeat the brightest star in the whole universe.

"I'm so proud of you Stephen, you know it right? We gotta tell Peter when he comes back from London. Now let me show you off, you deserve it."

 

From that day on, Tony took so much care of Stephen, way more than the usual.

Every single day before sleeping, he lays his head on Stephen's belly and talks to the baby, rubbing it and giving it soft kisses.

At the sixth month of pregnancy, Stephen has obviously a round belly, and Tony absolutely adores falling asleep on it.

"You won't  make dad go mad tonight too, will you? You're a very hyperactive kid. We love you so much." Tony says between little kisses and caresses, smiling lightly.

Stephen plays with the hair on the back of Tony's head and feels his stomach fluttering, the love he feels for the two is indescribable.

"You're going to be such a perfect father, Tony. I can't wait for that day to come."

Tony smiles and looks at Stephen with love eyes. He is so, so in love with him.

"We have to choose her name. How about.. Skylar..Alexis.. Gemma?"

"Stephanie."

Tony is confused. "Isn't.. isn't it.. your dead name? Didn't it trigger you?"

"Yes. It did trigger me. But she won't be me. I hope she won't feel the things I've felt when I was a kid. I loved the name Stephanie. That's why I chose Stephen."

Tony smiles. "Then she will be Stephanie. Can I choose her second name?"

Stephen nods frenetically "of course! And if you didn't like the first one.. you can tell me. We can change it if you want."

"No. No. That name is beautiful. That's your child and I want to give you the pleasure to choose her first name."

"She is our child tony, not only mine. You have the right to choose her name too. So.. come on." Stephen smiles and can feel Stephanie kicking his belly.

"Oi, okay she is awake. She's going to be a kickboxer, yeah? Look at her and the way she kicks. I think she's got it from you. "

Tony giggles and gives one last kiss before laying near Stephen and nuzzling in his arms. "Delilah." He looks up to Stephen. "Stephanie Delilah Strange...Stark. What do you think?"

"It sounds perfect. Just.. perfect."

 

They cuddle every night when Stephen can't sleep because of Stephanie. He is nauseous and feeling discomfort with his body obviously, and it's so hard for him to cope with the dysphoria. He knew this was going to be so hard for him. Not taking testosterone for months is having effects on his like hormonal changes and irritability, which often made the two fight, but those fights don't last more than 20 minutes before stephen breaking into tears knowing he can't help it. He's trying his best not to let it get to him but it looks like an impossible target.

This is the hardest thing he's been through so far, but at least it's worth it.

Every day tony supports him by telling him how strong he is, how brave he is, how caring he is and also loving. No matter how much he despise his body and his female parts, he still wants to give birth to a child.

 

Here it comes the hardest part of the journey; the labor.

As known, Stephen has to do his job even when pregnant, and has to protect the New York sanctum from attacks.

He was chilling while tony was at work when a loud crash echoed through the whole edifice.

He has been told to be quiet because any fast movement would've let him give birth to the kid, since it's time, but this is his job, he can't leave it behind.

As soon as he hears that he goes upstairs hugging every second for the extra weight he's carrying.

As he arrives upstairs he finds an army of skrulls undoubtedly looking for something precious, but what?

"May I have the pleasure to know why did you just break into my sanctum?"

He asks reluctantly getting ready to fight.

One of the skrulls, presumably the commander, turns to him and and walks towards him, not staring away from Stephen's eyes.

"You have something that belongs to us."

Stephen sarcastically giggles "oh I don't think so. Every thing inside this place belongs to ME. You better pack it up and get out of my domain."

As he finishes the sentence, he finds himself on the ground, arms wrapped around the belly to avoid it getting any hurt. Something clicked in his mind when the pain kicks in.

He's going into labor.

He doesn't give up though and stands up again,  clenching his feet and teeth. He tries to fight them but the army holds him back, hurting him even more. He casts magic spells to protect himself and the baby but none of them helped him not getting hurt.

"I swear there is- there is nothing that belongs to you here. P-please"

The skrull looks so confused by the look on his face, but he doesn't give up either. "Just give me what's mine and I will leave. Don't force me to do things I don't want to do."

Stephen sighs and whimpers in pain as the pain becomes higher any moment that passes and looks for support on the column right behind him "I- I can't" he says breathlessly. The skrull shakes his head when notices that Stephen's pants are are all wet and he can't stand by himself anymore.

He didn't understand at first what was going on with stephen since males aren't supposed to be pregnant, but now everything fits.

"Listen. I'm not going to do anything here today. I have my wife who's pregnant too and she's about to give birth. But expect me here again. I have to get what belongs to me. Good luck with that." Before Stephen could say any word the skrulls were gone, and Stephen was alone in the room about to give birth to his kid. He tries to sneak downstairs to get the phone to call tony but he can't move.

"L-Levi please- get my phone on the couch. Fast!"

With no hesitation the cloak flies downstairs and comes back with Stephen's phone wrapped around the fabric it's made of.

"Thank you." The cloak wraps itself around stephen to keep him warm and comfort him as Stephen dials Tony's number.

It's ringing and when tony picks up he sighs in relief.

"Hello babe, everything's fi-"

"T-Tony it- it's time, there was an attack here and- AAAH"

Tony gets chills when he hears Stephen's voice cracking because of the screaming voice.

"I'm on my way. I'm getting you to the hospital."

"N-no. Bring me to Kelly. She- knows what to do. I might.. I might pass out."

"Stephen you have to stay awake. Look I'm already coming, 5 minutes and I'm there. Please stay with me. Listen, Natural or cesarean section?"

"I don't- get to choose that. It depends if I'm strong enough to- Nnnhg" he whimpers cries out in pain, which is making tony's heart sink in sadness "baby, baby please I'm coming. Stay strong, you got this. It's going to be over in a few hours. Focus on your breathing. Breathe with me. Stay calm"

Stephen coordinates his breath with Tony's but he's exhausted, he's used all of his remaining physical strength and power to cast some spells before and he legit can't keep his eyes open. 

"I'm.. going to sleep.. I uhh.."

black. All he sees is black.

Tony is terrified something bad happened to the two and holds back tears, calling Stephen's name.

As he lands in the sanctum he can see his husband laying curled up on the floor.

" Stephen! Stephen please. Tell me you're okay. Please wake up, you've gotta be strong. I'm here, everything's going to be okay. Is the baby okay?"

Stephen is half asleep now, and as soon as Tony picks him up to carry him he asks him if he can open a portal to Kelly's place.

"Baby, can you open a portal to Kelly's? Can you? There's no time and it's not safe for you to fly now. Can you do that for me?"

Stephen nods and brings up his shaky hands to draw a portal. He feels a sharp pain all around the lower parts of his body and holds onto Tony trying to relieve the pain.

He's digging his nails into his husband's jacket,  whimpering and crying.

As tony gets in the portal he immediately sees Kelly, who just tells him to put stephen on the prepared bed.

"Stephen, are you hurt? Is the baby okay?" She asks, holding the man's hand to comfort him. "She's.. she's okay. I'm just exhausted and oh god, GOD!"

"Hey, hey you got this. Handsome, look at me." Tony says putting a hand on his husband's forehead "i told you this more than ten thousand times in 9 months but I'm proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too."

 

It takes around 8 hours for Stephen to be fully ready to give birth.

"Okay, Steph you gotta listen to me now okay? Follow my words and orders,it will be harder for you if you don't do what I'm telling you to do okay? Push during the contractions and breathe during the breaks. Inhale with your nose and exhale with your mouth. It's going to hurt but if you listen it won't last so much."

Stephen nods and breathes heavily, waiting for the following contractions.

When it comes he pushes and squeezes Tony's hands strongly, clenching his teeth.

"Yes dear, keep going! You're doing a good job. Come on, breathe. Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly." Kelly says concentrating. Tony can feel his heart pounding out of his chest, his breathing sped up at an alarming rate. He's so happy and proud of his lover.

Stephen keeps doing everything perfectly, the head came out and the biggest part is done.

"Come on, I'll help you now. A few more pushes and you're done. Good job stephen!"

Stephen smiles through the tears streaming down his face both for the happiness and the pain.

He pushes, he whimpers and cries, it's all a mixture of that.

After one hour and 13 minutes everything's done. The little creature is really small and light, so peaceful yet full of energy.

It's right in this moment when Tony starts crying.

His hands are shaking uncontrollably, it's even worse than Stephen's hands.

"She's a gorgeous baby. Definitely the child of yours." Kelly places the little baby on Stephen's now flat belly, carefully and lovingly.

Stephen places his left hand on her back and the right one on her small head.

"My darling. My baby. Babygirl. Oh my god, I love you endlessly, I love you, I love you."

Stephen is sobbing caressing the little baby's head.

He looks over Tony who's genuinely crying his lungs out.

"She's tiny.  she got it from you" the two giggle looking at each other in the eyes.

"I'm s- so proud of y-you" he says between the sobs, bending down to kiss him. During the kiss Stephanie begins to cry.

"I think she felt left out so she joined us" the three laugh and everything that stephen has always wanted is there with him. Kelly cleans her up, cutting the umbilical cord and washing her body covered with a bit of blood.

When Kelly gives Stephanie to Tony for the first time he feels like he's fallen in love again. "I think you're not the love of my life anymore" he says sarcastically. "Stephen, she has your lips. She's gorgeous. She's a gorgeous babygirl. You did a perfect job."

"Hey, you put effort in it too, Handsome."

 

From that day on, Stephen lived his life happier than ever. The little kid has beautiful big green eyes, a round face and just a beautiful face in general.

Stephen loves spending the day with his daughter, playing with her or sleeping on the bed, using his arms as cage to protect her.

She rarely cries, but she most often cries when tony's not at home.

 

"Shh, babygirl, papa is coming back in an hour. Peter is also coming home, you like it, don't you? You love your brother and papa right?" Stephen says cuddling Stephanie in his arms, rubbing her back. She's stopped crying in a matter of a second; she loves it when he cuddles her.

"Magic man kicks in again. 1-0 for me." He says kissing the top of his daughter's head. "How about we go to sleep? You're tired aren't you?"

Stephen directs himself to his bedroom and lays Stephanie near him on the bed, covering her with the sheets.

When tony comes back from work he finds stephen asleep next to Stephanie, hugging her and holding her small hand.

He takes out his phone and takes a photo.

He smiles so widely as he lays on the bed too, wrapping his arms around Stephen's torso.

 

"I love you, my handsome man. I also love you too, my little babygirl. My life. The loves of my life."


	2. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "i want a baby." Read it if you haven't already!

"How's parenting going, Tony?" Rhodey asks him, taking a sip from the cup of coffee he's just ordered.

"Perfectly fine. Stephanie is such a gorgeous, nice and also hyperactive girl. It's a shame that I often have to stay at work instead of staying at home with her and Stephen. I'm missing her best days."

Rhodey giggles. "I'm sure she is, with such two beautiful people as parents I couldn't expect something bad. And how's Stephen holding up? Is he alright? I haven't seen him in a while. I should come over more often, so I could stay with Stephanie if you two need some time together. And I also heard that Peter is moving out for college with Ned and MJ right? God that kid, he was just 15 when I met him for the first time and now he's 22. Time flies, man." Tony smiles and nods. "He's such a good man. Still a kid sometimes, but he's changed. I owe him so much." He says, looking directly into Rhodey's eyes. "Also Stephen is holding up well. He's really tired, being a father is exhausting. Whenever I come home I always find him asleep next to Stevie. All the sacrifices he's done for her are now paying off. He looks genuinely happier. He feels better in general."

"So do you, Tones. I can see the happiness you feel through your eyes. You even look better, like you started taking care of yourself."

He smirks. "That's because of Stephen. He convinced me to take care of myself too and he often spoils me saying I deserve it. He's such the perfect husband to me, Rhodes. He makes me so damn happy."

Rhodey smiles as he looks at his longtime best friend being finally happy. He doesn't have words to describe how glad he is that he's good now.

"It makes me so happy to see you like this. I've known you for over thirty years and this is the first time I see you genuinely happy, without faking smiles.."

Tony is about to answer when he receives a call from Stephen. He looks at his phone and then at Rhodes, mouthing "it's stephen" as he picks up the call.

"Hi babe. Everything's good?"

"Hello honey, yes everything's fine but I wanted to ask you if you could get some meds for me. I've been feeling bad since this morning , my head hurts and so does my stomach." Tony shrugs "are you sure you're okay though? You sound really exhausted. I was about to come home by the way. I left earlier today, I met Rhodey at the cafè in front of the building, it's been a lot since the last time I met him, is that okay?"

"Of course darling, why wouldn't it be? You can stay more if you want, I'll manage to do something in the meantime. Remember the meds when you come back. I love you." Tony could hear Stephen smiling through the words, which makes him melt. "I'm coming home in 30. Maybe go lay in bed, try to sleep with Stevie while you wait for me. Stay safe. See you later, love you too."

As the call finishes, Rhodey looks at tony with a disgusting look but in a good way. "You two are so sweet that I could die of diabetes right now. " Oh go off, asshole. Come on, I've gotta go now, you can come over whenever you want, if you want to stay with those two even without me it's fine, so Stephanie can get used to uncle Rhodes." Tony sits up and so does Rhodey, hugging his best friend to say goodbye. "See you, man. Send me photos of Stevie if you want. I want to be a proud uncle yknow?"

The smaller man nods and grins, patting his friend's back "I will. And I'm so damn sure you will be. Have a good day, Rhodey."

"Have a good day too, Tones."

 

Tony leaves to firstly get the meds for Stephen.

As soon as he collects everything he rushes at home, excited to see his husband and daughter.

When he comes home the house is quiet, and immediately guesses that they're both sleeping, but when he comes in their bedroom he sees stephen laying with the baby in his arms, staring at the ceiling.

"Stephen? Are you okay? What are you doing?" He says quietly enough not to wake up the child, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She's just fallen asleep. She wouldn't stop crying. She misses you way too much."

Tony sighs and lays next to stephen, putting a hand on the baby's back and giving his husband a kiss.

"I got your meds. Are you feeling any better or it's worse?" Tony states, getting the meds out of the shopping bag and putting them on the bed table.

"Well it didn't really change, I'm feeling a bit less nauseous now. I don't even know what's happening, I've stayed at home, I didn't leave."

"And that is most probably why you haven't been feeling well lately. I think we should hang out more, even with her. How about we go out tonight for a walk? Maybe we could go get some coffee, an ice cream, whatever you want. You need to breathe fresh air honey."

"What about her?" He asks, looking down at the child drooling on his shirt. "She can come with us. Or if you don't want to have-"

Stephen interrupts him "of course I want her with us!"

"Babe no, I didn't mean it like that" he says chuckling. "Sorry, I knew you didn't mean it like that but it was an instinctive answer." He giggles with Tony, staring at his eyes. "We can go out tonight, yes. We could go out to eat something and then hang out? Sounds cool?"

Tony nods. "If you want I can make us sandwiches so we can go eat by the lake. Like our first date, remember?" Stephen blushes and grins "of course I do. It was amazing. One of the best days of my life." Tony leans closer to stephen and kisses him, putting a hand on his cheek."Here, stay with Stevie while I make sandwiches. She missed you all day long, so now you give her the love she deserves." The wizard chuckles as he lays the child right on tony's chest carefully. "She is so pretty. Very gorgeous."

"Well with a father like you.." stephen winks and gives tony a quick kiss before getting up and preparing all the things they'll need for the evening.

As he finishes, he comes back in the room and sees tony singing a lullaby to Stephanie. He's so sweet and his voice sounds so calming and relaxing. Stephen has the biggest smile on his face and when Tony notices that he is standing right in front of him, smiles as well.

"Hi handsome"

"Hi honey. I'm going to take a shower. I prepared everything, for us and for her. I won't take much, as always." Tony nods "it's okay, take as much as needed. You deserve it."Stephen grins and takes some clothes from the wardrobe such as skinny jeans and a shirt.

"Oh fancy." Tony states smirking at his husband "oh yeah I like to be fancy sometimes." Stephen answers directing himself to the bathroom.

Once he's in, he takes off his clothes and opens the water, getting in the shower. It doesn't take long before he hears the baby crying and tony shushing her. He gets out as soon as possible with wet hair,jeans and boxers on, knowing that Stephanie is hungry.

"Oh baby, you are hungry aren't you? Yeah let me get you the milk. Do you want to give it to her or..?" He asks looking at the man in front of him "uuh, sorry I lost myself into how handsome you look." Tony says, getting up with Stevie in his arms. As soon as Stephen gets her in his arms she stops crying.

"Well I guess she hates me huh?" Tony says ironically, looking at the man cuddling with the kid. "Nah she just.. you know, I gave birth to her, we have basically a... uh, mother-daughter connection." He pats Stephanie's back and sits on the bed, drops of water running down his face.

"Do you want me to blow dry your hair honey?" 

Stephen giggles."no I'll leave them like this. Come on, you can go have a shower now. Then we can leave. Peter is coming home in a few mins."

"I texted him and asked him if he wanted to come. He said yes." Stephen nods. "Perfect! Tonight's gonna be great."

 

"Pete, you ready?!" Tony yells across the living room, getting an answer as soon as he finished talking "yeah I'm coming." The boy runs down the stairs with a Black Sabbath shirt and jeans, and tony immediately notices those are his clothes.

"You thief! These are my clothes!" He giggles with Peter and steps closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've grown up so much. I'm so proud of you." Peter can see Tony's eyes getting shiny and smiles brightly. "And guess whose fault is that? Yours. You raised me like I was your actual child, you supported me like a father even before adopting me. Aunt May would be so happy for this. Mom and dad would be too. You, Stephanie and Stephen are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm so sad that i am moving out from this family soon. I promise I will come over whenever I can. I have to see my little sister grow up."

Tony is now tearing up and smiling, holding the boy close to his chest "you made me emotional, are you happy now?"

"Oh c'mon dad you always get emotional when I do this, and I know you like it." Peter giggles and pulls away, turning to see stephen smiling with Stephanie in his arms. "Mister kid is now stealing your clothes? Aren't they a bit short for you pete?" Stephen teases, walking towards them.

"You two are such little bastards."

"Language!" Peter says, pointing at Stevie.

Tony sighs. "Don't start with that."

"Sorry" he giggles. "... well, wanna go? I'll carry her in the stroller. You two can relax now. Brother Petey is here to get his job done." He says getting the child in his arms and putting her in the stroller.

They get out for the first time without worrying of judgement or just worrying in general. Peter is walking in front of them, talking to Stephanie and making the little child laugh. Stephen and Tony are behind peter and they're holding hands. They're waking close, arms brushing against each other's, Tony's thumb rubbing Stephen's hand.

They don't talk. They enjoy the moment without breaking the comfortable silence around them. Tony can see Stephen smiling, he can see him actually smiling. It melts his heart to see his husband smiling like that.

"How are you so smiley tonight?" Tony asks, grinning.

"I just love the way you hold my hand." He simply says, turning his face to look at his lover. "Well, i love the way you hold my hand as well, hotstuff."

Stephen can feel his cheeks burning from the happiness, the tip of his ears red for the excitement.

"Stop, it's been almost 5 years and I still blush when you call me like that."

Tony giggles and kisses stephen on the cheek in the most loving way ever. They walk for a few minutes, watching his son talking with his little sister and being the big clumsy brother. Stephanie is now almost 1 year old, and a lot has changed since the birth day. Stephen has started taking testosterone again a week after giving birth to his kid, and he's never felt better before. Living as parent has changed both of their lives but in better. Tony is now more careful with doing things or just putting himself in danger as he used to do, and Stephen is way happier and less stubborn than he was. Their relationsip has grown stronger with time, and since the wedding, the two are genuinely inseparable. Stephanie is basically their seal, and so is Peter.

 

As soon as they arrive at the park, they look for a quiet place to stay.

"Dad, is that place by the lake fine? Nobody's there so I guess it's perfect, isn't it? " stephen nods and lays the picnic blanket on the ground, letting the two sit. He gets Stephanie in his arms and wraps another blanket around her to keep her warm.

The child starts drooling on his shirt as she starts muttering inaudible words, which made stephen giggle.

"Oh papa absolutely adores having his shirt wet with your saliva. Absolutely amazing. Fascinating."

Stephanie gives him a little confused look before smiling widely and lighting up everyone's mood.

He stares into her beautiful big green eyes and strokes her cheek, admiring her little gorgeous face.

Tony is sitting near peter with a smile on his face. He could feel his heart melt from cuteness and love.He looks at his husband and daughter laugh with tears threatening to spill. He's never felt this happy before, and it's all just kind of overwhelming him.

"You okay dad?" Peter asks, concerned.

"Yes. I'm feeling fantastic. I'm just.. so infinitely happy. I never knew I could have such a good family, with an amazing son, an adorable daughter and an handsome husband. It feels so surreal. Looks like I'm dreaming. But this is the reality, and I don't know if i am ready to take all of this happiness in my life."

Peter smiles and puts his arm on tony's shoulder. "All you deserve is happiness. When I met you for the first time back then I was so scared that you'd have hated me because of the frenetic and hyperactive kid I was.You weren't used to it, and I could see it. But you got used to it. You got used to having a spider kid wandering around your house checking on you 24/7. When aunt May passed away you were the only one who was capable of actually keeping me alive, safe and healthy. After all that happened... you are still the same.

Still the same person deserving of love and happiness I met 10 years ago. We have been brought here to give you all of that, and I'm not willing to leave you anytime soon. I'm pretty sure stephen agrees on this too." Stephen is smiling and staring at tony, who's slightly sobbing. "I agree. I didn't meet you 10 years ago but.. just five. And in These five years I've been in the best shape Of myself because of you. I never get to thank you for everything you've done for me. All the surgeries, the testosterone. You're paying that all for me because I'm a broke man still without a job."

"Well I'm a goddamn billionaire, I'd be pretty much selfish and an egoist if I didn't even pay for my husband's needs." He laughs and shifts closer to stephen, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Who's this gorgeous baby? Yes. My baby! Hii."

"Are you talking to me or Stevie?" He says jokingly and Tony wheezes. " you've got a nice point, but I'm talking to our beautiful daughter." Peter is smiling like a little kid who's received a new toy. He looks so happy, and so does his family.

"Hey you two i exist too." Peter says faking a sad pout face.

"You May be 22 but your internal kid never ceases to make me smile. Come here." Tony gets his son in his arms and ruffles his hair, smiling during the action.

"D..d.. mhhgl" Stephanie is babbling words while drooling and playing with his father shirt, which made both of them giggle.

All of a sudden, a loud crash can be heard across the park, and the baby starts crying. They all turn to see that a van just crashed into the crowd not so far away from them, making the family get nervous and worried.

Stephen is trying to calm down his daughter but nothing seems like working.

As the doctor he is, he feels like it's his right to go and help people, no matter how his disability can hold him back.

"Babygirl, papa now is gonna help people. Shush baby, shh. It's okay." He says jumping lightly the child in his arms to calm her "tony i- I gotta help them. They need help, people are possibly dying."

Tony looks at stephen concerned and worried but also with a look of understanding of the will to help people.

He nods and puts his daughter in Peter's arms before giving a kiss to Stephen to reassure him "please stay safe. Don't do anything stupid. Come on, lets go. Pete, please can you keep her? He might need help."

Peter nods without hesitation before the two disappear into the crowd, frenetically trying to get the people out of the way.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, PLEASE I AM A DOCTOR, I CAN HELP YOU!" Stephen yells to catch the attention of the crowd.

Once they all give some space to Stephen, all he sees is an agonizing and painful amount of people that had gotten run over and crushed down by the tiers of the van.

His heart has started pounding loudly, his head aches. Painful memories of the car crash starts flashing in his mind as tony carefully tries to get his attention.

"Stephen, honey, come back to me. Hey, look there is no time." Stephen shakes his head and squeezes his eyes, composing himself.

The first thing he does is to check if all the 5 people that got badly injured were still alive or not.

All of them are breathing but one, that doesn't seem to be alive at all. This young man has a branch stuck in his abdomen and is bleeding out way too fast for Stephen to realize his life is slipping out of his hands.

He doesn't understand how he could've gotten that stuck in his body but doesn't ask himself any more questions.

"God, fuck." He whispers, kneeling closer to the guy and trying to examinate his body to assure he didn't have any more damages.

He was wrong;

The guy has also gotten a concussion which made him bleed from the head as well.

Blood keeps coming out of his nose, mouth and ears, and that's worrying stephen way too much.

"Ambulance is on their way sir" one person on the crowd yells, catching Stephen's attention

"Medical support might not even be useful when they get here for this guy, he might already die, if he didn't already."

Stephen says concentrating on the man's body.

"Tony, you've gotta help me. Keep the branch steady, don't let it move. I have got to perform CPR on him. I have to reanimate him. Got it?" Tony nods and places both of his hands on the base of the branch, trying to keep it as steady as possible.

Stephen starts to perform CPR on the man, and immediately understands that this isn't going to end up well for him;

His hands are hurting like hell because of the pressure he's putting on them, but he doesn't stop. The adrenaline running in his veins is making it up for the pain, making it a bit more tolerable.

He pushes the man's chest with the perfect amount of strength and the perfect rhythm, alternating with blowing hair into his lungs through the guy's mouth.

Every set of these that he does are making him lose faith into saving the man's life, seeing that nothing is happening.

"C'mon, Stephen" he thinks, with tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes "come on young man." He says before blowing air into his lungs.

He keeps doing that for 20 solid minutes, while the others are trying to help the other injured people following Stephen's orders.

When the paramedics arrive, Stephen is exhausted. His whole arms and hands are hurting like hell and his head just aches thinking about the fact that he couldn't save that man.

"Sir, what is the matter the- oh Jesus Christ." One of the doctors says when he gets closer to the dead man, finding stephen with his hands covered in blood in coordination with his face.

"He-.. he is not breathing and nothing is happening after I've performed CPR on him for 25 minutes."

The paramedic nods and checks the man,immediately knowing that there was nothing to do for him.

"He died just right after the crash. He hit his head too hard that his brain just shut down. He wouldn't have lived long anyways even if you saved him. Sir, you did your best. Thank you for-"

"No." Stephen says stepping back from the dead man, looking devastated from what he's heard. "I didn't- I-" stephen mutters before standing up and covering his face with his shaky and hurt hands, trying to hide the fact that he was now in tears. Tony gets up after him and holds the man in his arms, giving him soft kisses on the temple, reassuring him that he did his best.

"Love, you did everything you could, god if I only was this kind hearted..stephen, look it's not your fault at all. It is not your fault. You tried okay? It's all okay."

Stephen now starts actually crying. He's overwhelmed by the emotions and he can't keep it inside, knowing that he couldn't even tell the man had already died. Or maybe, he knew but he wanted to try anyways, because miracles exist.

He clings onto Tony, sobbing in his shoulder while shaking life a leaf.

But all of a sudden, the miracle he was thinking about was becoming real.

The man laying on the background seems to be waking up. As he fully understands what happened to him he starts crying out in pain, whimpering.

"C-can't- b-bre.."

Stephen can't believe in his eyes and kneels again, putting an hand on the man's forehead to cast a spell to relieve the pain. The expression on the man's face changes from a pained and weak groan to a relaxed and confused face.

"What- what are you, a wizard?!"

The paramedic says looking so confused and amazed by what he's just done.

"Pretty ironic but yes, I actually am, possibly even the most powerful of them all. Now get this man at the hospital, he won't feel pain till he's under anesthesia. My job is done."

Stephen smiles and gets up, patting the paramedic on the shoulder to let them go.

He looks over Tony with a big smile on his face and runs in his arms, sobbing for the happiness in his neck.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm so, so proud, I love you so much."

A person from the crowd comes closer to the two and puts a hand on Stephen's shoulder to get his attention.

When he turns, Stephen's blood stained face has now patterns created with the tears, which made the person frown and shrug.

"Sir, you really did your best. I noticed your hands. I know how much it might hurt. You're a good man. The world needs more people like you. You saved so many lives today. You're a blessing." Stephen doesn't exactly know what to say apart from smiling weakly with tears running down his face.

"I.. that is my job.. I save lives." Stephen says sniffling softly.

Tony just squeezes his shoulder as he looks at him, smiling.

"Yes, you do honey." Stephen smiles as tony pronounces those words. It means the world to him.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up. Thank you for the kind words sir." Tony says before wrapping an arm around Stephen's waist and heading back to the place they were sitting before the accident.

As soon as they get closer, worry starts to grow on peter when he sees blood on his father's face and hands.

"Holy- are you okay?! What- what happened?" Peter says trying to keep Stephanie in his arms although she doesn't want to stay there anymore.

"I.. saved a person." As he finishes saying that sentence, Stephanie stops moving and turns her head to look at stephen and holds out her little hand to touch Stephen's face.

"Baby, no don't- don't touch my f-"

"Pa..pa?" She says, with an happy look on her face.

"Did you hear that?!" He says pretty much confused, putting his hands down.

"Papa!" She repeats, as she stares into his father's eyes.

"Baby! Oh my god. Did she- "

"Yes honey, she said papa!" Tony says smiling and jumping excitedly.

"How about we get all cleaned up and go home? Next time it'll be better I guess?" Stephen says chuckling and still holding onto tony. He didn't realize how much in pain his hands are till the adrenaline fades from his veins.

Once they're home, the first thing stephen does is to get in the shower with clothes on. He didn't care, because he had to wash them eventually.

The pain in his hands is growing and the hot water this time is sadly not helping him soothe it.

Tony had washed his hands before, and when he comes in the bathroom, he finds the man leaning on the wall holding up his shaky hands close to his chest and breathing heavily, with water flushing upon him.

"Stephen..baby." He says, calmly closing the water and taking off Stephen's wet shirt to wrap him in a warm cloth. "Give them to me, honey." Tony says while he's gently touching his husband's hands asking for permission. Stephen doesn't answer and basically surrenders, leaning onto tony and growling in his neck. "They hurts so much" he says with a little voice. "They hurt like the day I've gotten in the accident." Tony sighs and holds them up to kiss them, slowly brushing the knuckles with his nose while kissing them. "Focus on me sweetheart. It's temporary. Let me bandage it so you can get some rest after. I am going to be the big spoon tonight and I will cuddle the soul out of you, with the other little creature who's currently sleeping in our bed. Come here, let me get you comfortable."

Tony's always used to do this for him when the pain in Stephen's hands was too much for him to handle, and he certainly didn't mind doing it. Stephen looks so fragile and hurt, and that's what makes tony frowns. He hates that his husband has to go through this.

Once he's done with taking off his clothes and giving him dry and comfortable ones, he dryes the hair. Stephen relaxes as Tony's fingertips gently brush his scalp in such a lovingly way that Stephen loves. He leans in the touch and closes his eyes, focusing on it instead of his hands.

Tony adores taking care of stephen because of the repercussions that it has on the current day. Stephen after he's been taken care of is always in need of attention, of kisses, of hugs and cuddles. He likes being the little spoon despite his height.

"You're so cute. I love you" tony says, giving a little kiss on Stephen's cheek before putting the blow dryer in its place.

Now there's the fun part for the both of them; brushing Stephen's teeth. When it comes to do this, Stephen legit transforms into a child and laughs every time he makes eye contact with Tony.

"Now, Stephen boy open your mouth." Tony says, and Stephen follows the order making the same noise kids make when the dentist say open your mouth. Tony giggles and carefully starts brushing his teeth while stephen just stares at him lovingly. The two don't need words to tell each other how much they love each other, just little things like tony brushing Stephen's teeth or just taking care of him can show and prove how much they are in love.

Once he's finished, Stephen rinses his mouth with water and smiles widely at his husband "hiii babeeyy." Stephen says giggling before kissing Tony. "Thank you for this.." he adds, blushing.

"I have promised that I'd have taken care of you till the end of my dying days, whatever it took. You don't have to thank me, love. Come on, let me bandage your hands so we can go to sleep, okay?" Stephen nods and lets his lover take care of his hands who's now gently putting some cream on his hands to soothe the pain and then proceeds to wrap them in soft bandages. Stephen keeps staring at him and wondering how did he get so lucky to have that man in his life.

Once they're done, they go in the bedroom to find their baby sleeping in the middle of the bed. Stephen smiles and lays near Stephanie, facing tony who's laying on his side of the bed.

They don't say anything apart from a goodnight and some I love you's. Little gestureslike soft kisses and gently touches speak for them, and therefore words aren't needed.

Stephen has one of his arms wrapped around Stephanie and the other remaining hand is holding tony's, which makes it the perfect night for the finally happy family.

This is what they've always wanted, to love like an husband and love like a father.


	3. Third Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will pretty much be a special one shot to me. i recently got diagnosed with a tumor that if it isn't cured soon could turn into cancer. i'm gonna be okay eventually, i hope. basically, the thing i will do in this fic is that tony's got cancer and stephen finds a way to cure it, becoming the person who will change the medicine field completely. it is kinda sad but it will turn happy at the end. i'm sorry if i'm giving out sad vibes but i cannot really concentrate on happy thoughts

November 24th

it has been months since weird symptoms started to show on Tony. Coughing, chest pain and breathlessness, sudden loss of weight, night fevers and insomnia.   
He thinks that it's just a consequence to his constant anxiety and depression, though he's never had those stabbing pains in his chest and also never seen blood on the handkerchief when coughed. why wouldn't he want to get help from Stephen? is he just being too proud of himself or he just doesn't want to make him worried?   
Tony doesn't want to tell Stephen what's going on with him, but the Wizard is clever enough to understand that something is very wrong with his partner.

"Anthony, baby, tell me what's happening. you haven't talked to me in ages. are you mad at me? did i do something wrong?"  
Stephen sits near the man who's clutching his chest curled up under the duvets, and places one of his shaky hands on his forehead.   
"Oh god, you're burning. Tony, you need to tell me right now what's going on with you. I need to know."  
Tony doesn't reply and simply hides his face into the warm clothes of his boyfriend, sniffling and holding the attires close. He doesn't have the courage of speaking up his mind and his thoughts because he is definitely too proud of himself to admit that he needs help.   
Stephen sighs in compassion and gently plays with the hair on the back of the smaller man's head, interlocking his little curls with his scarred fingers.   
"Listen.. I'm sure that something bad is happening to you and you don't want to tell me because you might be scared or nervous.. but if you don't tell me the problem I cannot contribute to help you get through it. However, I can read minds but I won't use it now because I would want you to say that instead of looking through your mind, Darling"   
The small man giggles and this action makes The Wizard giggle as well.    
"it's unbelievable, Stephen. You can make me laugh even when I'm like this"  
Stephen looks at him confused by the last sentence Tony had just said.  
"You're like what? I'm seriously starting to get even more worried now."  
Tony sits up slowly and sits on the bed to look directly into those Baby Blue eyes.  
"Yes, like this. First, I am not even sure if that's what I have, I still haven't checked for a doctor's opin-"  
" I am a doctor, why didn't you ask for MY opinion? Am I your boyfriend or not?"  
The sorcerer says in an heartbreaking way with tears starting to gather in the corner of his eyes.   
After a few seconds of silence, Tony gets the courage and tells him what he has.  
" I have cancer, Stephen. I fucking have cancer."   
Stephen doesn't reply. He looks at the man's body and examines it, noticing how he became even smaller and thinner than he was. He notices that he always holds his chest and has high fevers. He's never asked why there were handkerchiefs decorated with some kind of artistic splatters of blood around their room. He can't hold back the tears anymore and just lets them stream down his face.   
"You.. you don't.. no, not you too."   
Tony holds Stephen's hands when he sees that he'd broken his significant other's heart with this information.  
"Me.. too?" The malnourished man asks, rubbing Stephen's scarred knuckles trying to comfort him.  
"My mother. My mother died of brain cancer when I was only 9. I wanted to undertake the career of a neurosurgeon because I wanted to defeat the disease that killed the person I loved the most in the world. And now what? The other person I love most in the world has it too. Is this my fault? Am I cursed with that? Every person I love should be killed with that despicable thing?!"   
Tony looks down covering his face with his free hand, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this again. Feel free to leave, Stephen. The door is open if you want to go."   
Stephen glances at his boyfriend and lets go of his hand, cupping his face instead. He feels the smaller man's warm cheeks slightly wet from tears and rubs it softly, wiping away the tears.   
"Don't be silly. I am not leaving you alone in this situation. I'm not leaving. I promised baby. I will try to do everything to cure you. Even if it will be hard, I will look up on books, I will ask the opinion and help of other sorcerers, I will ask Wong to help me, I will use all I have in my power to make you live an happy and healthy life again. I am NOT leaving you alone."  
"I don't want to be the one who will leave you first then, Stephen."  
The Wizard sighs. He doesn't want to think about it. "I won't let you go. You won't leave. You.. you are going to be okay." Stephen smiles and kisses Tony on his forehead, reassuring him   
"First, we need to get you at the hospital for exams. I can do it as well but it's not always accurate, i wouldn't trust my diagnosis, though I believe it's.. lung carcinoma." He frowns as he pronounces the words. "Second, i need to call Wong and ask for his help. I'm sure he would know how to help us. Can you walk? Do you need something?"   
"Yes, You. I need you."   
Stephen smiles and shakes his head "well for how much I love you telling me how much you need me, I would want to know what you really need. Food, new clothes, painkillers, though they won't do much, comfort.. anything?"  
"If there's anything for the pain it's appreciated.." the smaller man states, placing his head on the sorcerer's shoulder "I'm sorry I hadn't told you earlier. I thought you were not gonna like me anymore because I'm ill. Therefore I couldn't talk to you because you always understand that something's wrong just from a word I say."  
Stephen giggles "well, not a single person thinks that everything's right when their significant other stops talking to them for a reason that's unknown to them."   
Tony chuckles and holds Stephen close "thank you for staying.. I love you."  
"I'd be such an asshole and idiot if I left"  
"But you are an idiot"  
"Yeah, your idiot."

November 26 

Finally Tony agreed on going at the hospital for exams and get an answer to their question.  
Is it still curable or it's way too expanded to be cured?  
When arrived at the waiting room, Tony's breathless. He clings onto Stephen and sobs in pain.  
"I- I can't breathe." Stephen picks him up in a bridal style and asks the people sitting in the chairs if they could stand up and and leave two chairs for him " I'm sorry to ask you, but could you please leave two chairs for him? I know how to handle this, but he needs to lay and calm down. Otherwise this won't end up well"   
The two persons nod and help him get the man comfortable on the chairs.   
"Thank you so much. It's very kind of you."  
"Sir, you don't need to thank us. His situation is definitely worse than ours. I'll let you pass before me, and you all should do the same as I did." All the people in the room agreed on the statement.  
Stephen kneels near his boyfriend and places his hand on Tony's chest, letting him know that he was there "breathe Tony.. breathe. Inhale.. 1..2..3.. exhale..1..2..3.. keep going, you'll get through this. You're going to be okay." Tony's breathing started to get better with time, and Stephen sighs, covering his face with his hands. The frustration and helplessness he feels is overwhelming him. His eyes are shiny from the emotions and his heartbeat sped up. One of the ladies in the room reached for Stephen's shoulder and placed a hand on it. "What's the matter sir? Obviously, it's private thing and I shouldn't be asking for this and-"  
"Lung cancer." Tony interrupts the woman and opens his eyes to see her "that's all".  
She doesn't answer. She looks at the two and covers her mouth with a hand. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I hope you can get better. You two seem like to have such a perfect friendship"  
Tony giggles and blushes "he's my boyfriend"  
The lady smiles "oh dear! I guessed it right!"  
Stephen grins and looks to the man he loves "you've never said this. You're messing up with my emotional state."   
"Well, there's always the first time, am I right?"  
"Yes you are." Tony smiles and closes his eyes again, waiting for the calling from the doctor.  
After a few minutes, a man in a white gown opens the door "who's ne- holy- is that Tony Stark?"  
Stephen rolls his eyes and gets the man in his arms and carries him to the doctor's study "yes he is. It is a serious matter." He follows the doctor and when arrived, places Tony on the couch. "So what's the matter?" The doctor asks worried. "I am not 100% sure of my diagnosis, but I think I'm right. He might have lung cancer. He has all the symptoms. Chest pain, breathlessness, insomnia, sudden and unexplained loss of weight, blood coming out of his mouth when he coughs, night fevers and also bone pain. He can't stand for a long time without hurting"   
The doctor sighs. "You are most probably right, but we're going do some exams on him immediately. You can wait in the waiting room. We'll call you when we're done." Stephen nods and goes near Tony to reassure him "you're going to be okay. I'll be here." Tony nods and Stephen gives him a kiss before watching the doctor directing him to the radiography room. Stephen walks into the waiting room and sits on the ground, not minding the people in there. He doesn't cry, but has tears in his eyes. He's mad and miserable. He feels useless. He has the NEED to do something. 

About 3 hours has passed and nobody is in the room anymore but Stephen. He's sitting all alone in the corner of the room when the same doctor as before comes in and looks for him. "MR. Strange? We're done with the exams."  
Stephen gets up as fast as light and composes himself "is it good or bad?" The doctor doesn't answer and turns to get into the room in which Tony's hospitalized.   
Tony is asleep attached to Iv tubes and other things, which made Stephen frown. "He already knows what he has. It's time for you to know." The doctor shows him the radiography photos and Stephen takes a step backwards for the shock. 

 

"A massive cancer has taken up 1/3 of Mr. Stark's right lung. It's on the third stage B of cancer. It's not possible to perform a surgery to remove it because it's way too extended. He has about one month left. We could give him meds but it won't change anything. I'm so immensely sorry."   
Stephen doesn't talk. He has a knot in his throat that doesn't let him speak.  
He looks over Tony and breaks down crying. He doesn't believe in what he's heard.   
"C-could you.. please leave me with him?"  
The man nods and leaves Stephen alone. As soon as he leaves, he collapses on the ground. He feels numb, his hands are shaking more than the usual and his breathing sped up. He promised he was going to be okay. 

Tony wakes up after a few hours, finding Stephen asleep holding his hand. His head is on the edge of the bed on his crossed arms.  
He slowly turns on his side to use the other hand to play with Stephen's hair. "You don't deserve to suffer like this.. I don't want to make you sad.. you deserve so much better." Tony manages to say, looking at the sleeping man in front of him.   
Stephen eventually wakes up when Tony started coughing.  
"No no no" he says, looking for an handkerchief or something. When he finds a napkin he gives it to the malnourished man and bites his lips "I'm sorry Anthony. I thought everything was going to be okay. I promised."   
Stephen holds back tears when he sits again near his boyfriend   
"This isn't your fault. It's mostly mine. If I told you earlier they might have been able to save me. This is life, Stephen. You can live without me. You'll find somebody better than me."  
"I might find somebody better than you but they won't be you! You've stolen my heart and there's no way I can get it back! I'm in love with you and I will be forever, until my breathing stops. This might be your last month and you know it. I want to make it the best month for you. Tell me what to do. I'll do everything you want. Please."   
"First I don't want you to treat me like I'm going to die. We both know it's true but just treat me normally. Second, don't leave me. I want cuddles. I want to stay in bed with you all day and cuddle. Your cuddles make me happy, you make me happy."   
Stephen nods and squeezes tony's hands lightly "Okay. Okay, we will do that. Give me 5 days to look up on the books at the sanctum. I might be able to find something to cure you or at least to slow down the process. You can come with me, obviously."  
Tony sighs "Stephen.. nothing will cure this, don't-"  
"Nothing that normal people are aware of! Magic can save lives. Just let me try at least. How would you feel if I died and you found later on that you could've saved me?"  
"Bad.. I'd feel bad. Sorry."  
"Do you want to go home tomorrow? I know you don't like hospitals at all, so.. I thought you wanted to come home."  
Tony smiles "yes, please. They won't let you stay here overnight. Can I call you tonight?.."  
"Of course baby. You know what? If you just can't stand being alone I'll sneak in with a portal, but I won't stay so long because they could catch me."   
Tony grins excitedly "you really would risk everything for me?"  
"I'd do everything for you."

Later at night the two called each other and stayed connected till Tony finally fell asleep. The soft snoring coming out of Tony's mouth made Stephen grin. The darkness that surrounded Stephen scared him, and just the thought of him living and sleeping alone for the rest of his life, makes him extremely sad. 

November 27. 2,23 AM.

Stephen cannot fall asleep. His brain keeps thinking about Tony and that he might be able to save him. He gets up and gets dressed, ready to go at the Sanctum to find something that could help him. When he steps out of the portal , he finds Wong still awake   
"Wong?"  
The other man turns and the look on his face makes Stephen understand that he wasn't expecting him to come   
"S-Stephen? What are you doing here? It's late. Did something happen?"  
"If everything was right I wouldn't be here at 2;30 AM, Wong." Stephen steps closer to the shorter man and hugs him, looking for comfort "It's.. it's about Tony. He has lung cancer. I need your help. I remember that thing you told me months ago.. about that spell that cured literally everything. Would it work on him?"  
Wong pulls away and looks into those blue eyes "Stephen.. I'm so sorry about it. I'm not sure cancer is included in the list of things it can cure. We could look up other spells maybe. It will take a lot. How much does he have?"  
Stephen sighs and holds back tears "a-a month."   
"Then there's no time to hesitate. You go to the left section of the library, I'll go to the other one. Look for books inherent to curing diseases. Take all of them."  
Stephen nods and runs to the library, immediately starting to search all around the books. It takes about two hours for the two to get 27 books out of the library about that concept.   
After hours of reading, Stephen finally finds something   
"WONG I FOUND IT!" Wong excitedly gets up and runs near stephen to read the page out loud "Curasi Spirite, spell used in the ancient world of sorcery to cure people from incurable diseases such as cancer or leukemia. It requires an enormous amount of strength and energy. It might kill the sorcerer"  
Stephen frowns as Wong pronounces the last sentence "what's the point of saving somebody's life if the sorcerer will die?"   
"Most of them didn't want the mortals to know they found a cure for cancer. Sorcerers were executed for the use of magic, and they certainly didn't want to save the lives of the people who killed their relatives and friends."  
"Makes sense. It's worth a try. Am I enough strong to perform it? How am I gonna tell tony? He won't let me do that if I tell him I'm not going to survive."  
Wong sighs "it says you might not, so there's a chance you will survive. I believe that the reasons you might die could be because you've exerted yourself way too much or because your heart doesn't have the strength to beat anymore. I'll be there, if something happens we will manage to do something. Where is he now?"  
"He's at the hospital now. We have planned to go home today though. He may even be already awake, it's 8 am. Shall we go?"  
Wong nods and he opens a portal to the specific hospital's bathroom.   
When they come out of the room, Stephen sees Tony's doctor and runs towards him "sir! Sir I found a way to cure Tony. I know you won't believe me but I am able to cure him."  
The doctor's face is confused "how come? What are you, a wizard?"  
"Dang you guessed it right."  
The doctor laughs ironically "listen, mr. strange, I know this situation is devastating for you, but this is the weirdest thing somebody has ever told me."  
Wong sighs and steps in front of Stephen to face the man "listen, if you don't believe that then why don't you let him do that? Magic exists, you just are not used to see it."  
"Don't waste my time. If you're messing up with me you're going to get arrested."  
Stephen looks at the man in a furious way, like he could kill him just with a glare. Without hesitating, the three get in the room, finding Tony awoke in tears. Stephen worried, runs in and bows down to look at the man's face "Tony, baby what happened? There is no need to worry anymore. I promise that you are going to be okay now."  
"I thought you left me. I couldn't hear you anymore last night and.. and I was scared. Where were you?"  
Stephen smiles and wipes the tears off his boyfriend's face " I found a way to cure you. I can beat your disease. It's going to be okay! You can forget the word cancer." Tony is confused and just laughs ironically "stop messing up with me, Stephen. I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"  
"No Anthony, no, this is the truth, it's me right in front of you. I couldn't sleep last night and I went at the sanctum because I wanted to find a cure for you. Me and Wong looked up on books and I found the 'Curasi Spirite' spell, which can cure incurable diseases like cancer and leukemia. It might hurt me though. I might not even make it. But Wong's here, he will know what to do. Please let me try. Let me do something." Tony looks at Stephen with tears in his eyes, unable to talk. He suddenly holds out his arms and gets the taller in a hug, crying from happiness. "I- i can't believe in this"   
"Neither can i babe, but I did it. Oh god, I've never been so happy before. Right, shall we do it now?"  
Tony nods pulls away, placing his hands on Stephen's cheeks "good luck, baby. I hope everything's gonna be okay."  
"I won't disappoint you. If something happens.. please, keep fighting for me. The world needs you." They both smile and Stephen leans in for a kiss. When finished, he puts both of his hands on the smaller man's chest and closes his eyes, concentrating on the spell. "Cmon, you can do it. Come on." He keeps repeating to himself while shaking. He suddenly feels a sense of breathlessness and also chest pain and understands that whatever Tony feels will pass on him during the performance of the spell. He doesn't stop, and an orange light is glowing around Tony's chest. Stephen whimpers in pain but he needs to concentrate. Tony feels weird and he doesn't feel pain anymore. "Oh god. Oh god what's happening? I don't feel pain anymore."   
"I'm- I'm doing.. w-well.." Stephen feels weak and can't breathe. As he finishes, he faints and they all think he died. "STEPHEN!" Tony screams, trying to get out of the bed "I got the situation, calm down Tony!"  
Wong kneels near his friend's body and understand that he's only fainted. "He's alive. He's just passed out because the spell consumed all of his strength and energy. How about you Tony? How're you feeling?"  
"I'm.. good. I don't feel pain." He tries to cough and notices that there's no blood on the handkerchief "oh god, he did it."

Stephen gets hospitalized right next to Tony, and meanwhile he's asleep, Tony gets tested to see if the cancer is actually gone. When the doctor comes back in with the results, he has a shocked face. "I don't know how he did that, but you're out of cancer. The radiography shows that your lungs are perfectly fine. He truly is a legend."

After a few hours, Stephen wakes up with a massive headache, and finds Tony sitting on his bed like a kid that wants to ask their parent if they could let him sleep with them.   
"Baby! Oh my god. Are you okay?"   
Tony nods and cries, falling right on the bigger man's body "you did it. You cured me. I'm so proud of you. I'm out of cancer. Look, this is the radiography of my lungs now."

 

As Stephen sees the photo, he gets emotional and holds his boyfriend so tight that he can't breathe "I'm unbelievably happy. But all I want to do this month is cuddling with you all day. God, baby I love you so much. I thought I was going to lose you for real this time. I'm guessing that this wasn't your time to go. I'm taking you out for dinner tonight. Then we will do what you want. You need to put on some weight again." Tony nods and places his head on the wizard's chest "the doctor asked me if you wanted to undertake the career of a magic doctor. You'll be able to be cure patients with diseases like mine. Obviously only if you want. I heard they'll pay you lots. I mean, money aren't really important, i'm rich. But you'll help people in need. That'd be cool, wouldn't it?"  
"It would be amazing. But you will have to take care of me every time I'll cure somebody. Now you know what you are supposed to do."

From that day on, Stephen has helped to cure over a hundred of people with cancer and incurable diseases, raising awareness and money to give treatments to people who can't have the surgery. He often does it for free because he doesn't want money but happiness from them.  
He's known on earth as "Wizard Doctor".


End file.
